Let the Battle Commence
by XxForgetRealityxX
Summary: Tick-Tock, the clocks ticking down until the Earl makes his move, read as a group you've never seen before battle, and follow their lives. Accepting OC submissions now(Self inserts accepted)!
1. Chapter 1

**All O.c's are welcome, even if they are based off yourself(or are you), if you want the story to go a certain way leave a review on that chapter(or message me), or if you want to add something to your oc (I.E. Love interest, something you forgot to mention) message me(Or leave a review), or if you just wanna talk about anything you can message me...I dont have a life…**

Anyways, fill this out so I can get started on writing!

_Name:_

_Nickname(s):_

_Age:_

_Affiliation(Include when they joined if you can):_

_Weapon\power:_

_Species:_

_Race\country of origin:_

_Eye color(and shape works too if you wanna)_

_Hair color\style::_

_Other physical attributes\appearance(clothes too!):_

_History:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Favorite food:_

_Personality traits, positive:_

_Personality traits negative:_

_Sexuality(Optional):_

_Hobbies:_

_Speech mannerisms(how they talk.:_

_Anything else you wanna tell me:_

**Seriously tell me everything you can, these are the basics but I can work off them.**

**Submit! Seriously, this is to keep me sane and busy, I will write as often as my other stories, so at least once a week, hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Oc's belong to their creators, if you want me to say who belongs to you tell me. D grey man and the hymn at the beginning don't belong to me either. At this point you may still submit an Oc, if you really want to more than one is okay.**

* * *

"Do sickness, feebleness, or pain,  
Or sorrow, in our path appear ?  
The sweet remembrance will remain —  
More deeply did He suffer here.  
His life, how truly sad and brief,  
Filled up with sorrow, pain, and grief."

The warm voice filled the empty train cart with a distant pain, each note reverberating off the walls and back to the boy. His grey eyes, despite being half lidded, sparkled in the dimly lit room, his hair the blue that fell upon the sky at night.

"If Satan tempt our hearts to stray,  
And whisper evil things within,  
So did he, in the desert way,  
Assail our Lord with thoughts of sin ;  
When worn and in a feeble hour,  
The tempter came with all his power."

"Um, , s-sorry to interupt, but our stops the next one, you should join ."

"Oh yeah, thanks."

The boy, Fuyu, smiled at the finder, and walked past him to join the mentioned girl.

He knocked before entering the guarded room.

"Hey Yuki, what's up?"

It wasn't a real question, and he wasn't surprised when he was barely greeted with a nod.

It was like an agreement the two had, not to bother the other and just let them live. She didn't go to find him, he didn't annoy the hell out of her.

A blissful peace.

Yuki's onyx eyes continued to engulf the words in her book, only interrupted when she had to push a piece of long black hair out of her face.

Fuyu hummed to himself, trying to keep the noise at a minimum so not to upset his companion.

Eventually they reached their stop, although the town where their mission waited was still a long walk away.

xxxx

The girl sat patiently outside a bedroom door, her white leopard ears twitching at every noise she heard.

Footsteps, she heard footsteps.

Another girl with long black hair pulled at the light blond chunks falling out of the snow leopards bun.

"Stop waiting for him, Aya. Face it, one of these days he's just not gonna show up."

Aya's metalic blue eyes glared harshly into the emerald of the other girl.

"Shut up. Just cause noone likes the local reaper doesn't mean you get to say that stuff!"

"What stuff? Oh right, you mean about your precious 'Kanda-nii-san' dying?"

"HE'S NOT GONNA DIE!"

She clawed at the girls leg, adding new tears to the already tattered black robe.

"Whatever, you should know better than to get attached to anyone in this profession."

" SHUT UP LILLITH! NOBODY GIVES A DAMN WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

"THEN I GUESS NO ONE GIVES A FUCK IF YOU STARVE, IT'S BEEN ALMOST THREE FUCKING DAYS!"

Lilith admitted the exaggeration silently to herself.

Aya froze as Lilith stormed off, watching the small girls knee length black hair swishing behind her.

xxxxx

"I'm hungry."

Fuyu clutched his growling stomach, the thick black jacket he wore whipping against the back of his leg from the harsh winds.

"One of these days you're gonna get fat."

Yuki stated in an almost dull voice, rolling her eyes as he led her to a random food stand and bought a loaf of bread.

"You do not plan on eating that whole thing. Right?"

He didn't have time to answer, when they heard a metallic clicking behind them.

"Akuma!"

Fuyu quickly grabbed the bow attached to his back.

He pulled, once, twice.

" .Off."

He spoke through gritted teeth.

Luckily, right before the akuma shot, Yuki was in front of him, her guardian energy beginning to form.

Starting out as a red mist and slowly taking an almost human form, a tinge of purple blending into the crimson.

The Akumas bullets ricocheted off, sending nearby buildings into rubble.

One last pull and Fuyu managed to release his bow.

Aiming, he fanned his fingers and pulled back, five arrows of light forming from the tips.

The arrows flew out, past Yuki's barrier, and directly into the Level one.

"Three. Two. One."

Exactly as he hit the last digit the akume exploded, dark grey smog blanketing the area, as the ironically beautiful reds and oranges bursted into the sky.

" Level 2, 6 o'clock!"

Fuyu turned on his heel, to see a metallic creature. It had an insane smile, with sharp teeth, it looked almost human, but not exactly, as if it had been blended with a snake, as it's lower body resembled a serpent, made of several silver plates. And there, sitting where the two creatures connected into one entity was the eerie mask of an akuma.

As the smoke cleared the sun hit it's fangs creating a frightening glimmer.

Yuki's barrier began to flicker, and the Akuma seemed to notice as it slithered towards them at high speeds.

xxxxx

"You're a liar Lilith! It's been barely over a day."

Aya glared at the girl before walking past her, her grey Kimono swishing at her feet.

"Oh, won't you take a seat with me?"

Lilith's words were sarcastic, as she made a big motion to the other seats around her.

"Does anyone?"

Aya had regained her normally calmed composure, and merely tossed half a glance over her shoulder, before joining some of her finder friends.

The animalistic girl seemed sweet in this setting, keeping to herself, with a gentle smile.

"Bipolar brat."

Lilith dropped her utensils, and left her hot sauce drenched steak on the table, as she stormed off, to the science division.

xxxxx

Fuyu grabbed Yuki's arm and ran, debris crunching under his inky combat boots.

He was practically dragging her half the way, taking the teen a short time to replenish her energy.

"Up."

It was a simple command, and Fuyu followed it, letting go of her for a second to jump and grab onto the edge of a low roof.

He hoisted himself up with little difficulty, before looking down at Yuki, offering his hand.

"You have two seconds to grab my hand or run!"

She hesitated.

"Run!"

He grabbed his bow, and pulled back an imaginary arrow, that slowly began to form.

It shined brighter than the five from earlier, and there was wisps of energy coming off, forming a smoky fletching.

He shot, and the Akuma dodged it easily.

Cursing under his breath, he sprinted from one edge of the building, and took a leap to the next, higher, one.

He'd barely managed to grab on, hoisting himself up he repeated the process. It's back was still turned so he couldn't make a clear shot.

"Yuki, circle back towards me!"

She ran through an alley, and turned right, going at top speed to get to the boy.

He saw his shot.

Aiming another single powerful arrow he sent the arrow flying through the air.

Simultaneously the Akuma had caught up to Yuki and Lounged to bite.

xxxxx

"Stay away from that!"

One of the science guys yelled at Lilith, before she could even touch a vial with pretty blue liquid.

"Why, Aya comes in here all the time, and she's younger than me."

The emerald eyed girl bumped into the table 'accidentally' causing the vial to teeter, and everyone to hold their breath.

"She is not allowed in here, and neither are you. Please leave before you break something, you are just a child, after all."

"Whatever."

Aya walked in as she walked out, they roughly brushed past each other, refusing to look the other in the eye.

"Out!"

Lilith heard the man shout from outside the door, smiling to herself she began to wander the building.

xxxxx

A bloodcurdling scream cut through the sky.

Fuyu tried not to laugh at Yuki losing her calm 'too cool' composure.

His arrow hit it's target, barely a millisecond ago, and Yuki was safe.

She didn't know that yet.

He jumped down from the building and pulled her away just as the Akuma exploded.

Her eyes were shut tight, and he used the time to hide his amusement.

"Hey, Miss protection, you're safe."

He was punched, hard.

* * *

**I felt it was appropriate to have Fuyu sing a hymn, since the black order is a religious thing.**

**Anyway, tell me If I screwed up your characters! Also if you want your character to react a certain way with another! Submissions still accepted!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Even when the voice that gave him life  
Could only from the cross reply.

For us the cry of anguish burst  
Through the dread calm of nature's woe ;

For us was felt that parching thirst,  
For us the streams of anguish flow.

For us the Lord of life commends

To God his finished work of love,  
For us from that dread cross ascends

The offering of our peace above."

He sung out, hiding off in a vacant room. This is the time Fuyu felt as though he was alive. He felt a small glimmer of what may be comfort.

"Hey gorgeous, how was your Mission?"

That was until he was interrupted.

He turned to see Lilith leaning against the doorway, her raggedy black hood pulled over her eyes.

"Fine. Yuki screamed."

The two smiled at each other.

"How was your stay at home."

"Lame. Aya's being a brat."

"You really hate that girl."

"I have my reasons."

"And I'm not getting involved, because I don't exactly want to die yet."

Fuyu brushed by her and out the door. Lilith followed.

xxxx

Normally silence was fine, but right now the air between Yuki and Aya was suffocatingly heavy.

At least for Yuki, she wasn't even sure if the other girl knew she was there. The girl was sitting staring at the exit, playing with her hands.

Everyone knew this was the day their senior exorcists were supposed to come back, but everyone also knew people rarely returned from missions on time.

'Bite your tongue Yuki, she's just a kid.

"They probably won't be back for awhile."

'Well so much for that.'

Aya's feline ears drooped to where they were almost flat on her head, and her tail stopped swishing.

The heavy atmosphere thickened, and Yuki wondered if this was a good or bad moment to leave.

xxxx

"You never get involved in anything, Fuyu! Why are you even here?"

Nerve.

Fuyu stopped immediately and Lilith ran into him.

"Ouch, what the hell?"

"Shut up. You're annoying."

A broken look crossed Liliths face, but she pushed it away and walked in the opposite direction of the boy.

His fists were balled at his sides, and his jaw was clenched, he glared harshly at the floor in front of him.

xxxx

"So, You're telling me the big, bad, infamous black order needs MY help?"

The girl's spanish accent shone through clearly.

She had short hair, that was a dark brown with a bronze tint, there were bangs that framed her face, ending at her chin.

" We have our reasons."

"And what are those reasons? I thought the black order could do anything?"

She taunted her eyes, the color of amber set aflame, sparkling happily, the light barely making green flakes noticeable.

"The Black Order can do anything, as long as the Catholic church reaches where it is needed. Now, we need something in a small Spanish town, this town is rebelling against the cross, claiming to have found a real 'god amongst men'. We need someone to get us in and lead us through the town unnoticed. That is all you need to know."

Komui sat in the chair across from the girl, his hands folded in his lap, keeping a calm composure.

"You expect me to betray these innocent people? I would never. Although, what was the phrase? Oh yes, 'Money talks, bullshit walks.'"

The chinese man scribbled a number on a piece of paper, the girl added a zero.

"Accepted, we will have pleasure doiing business with you Miss Mika de Saphira."

"Please, just call me Saph."

A cocky smile painted her lips.

xxxx

"Will the following exorcists please report to Komui at once," An announcement blared through the building, "Lillith and Fuyu. I repeat, report to Komui."

"Well ain't this just a jolly turn of events." Lillith mumbled to nobody in particular, popping a pepper in her mouth before standing up, leaving her tray for somebody else to deal with.

xxxx

Fuyu grumbled to himself, pushing off of his bed and dragging his feet down the hall to see Komui.

When he arrived Lilith was already there, and so was another girl he'd never seen before.

The two were staring each other up and down.

Llilith parted her robe to plae a hand on her knee, popping her leg, revealing a pure white sundress with a pink bow attached to the straps.

Saph looked disgusted.

Lilith was wearing the exact opposite of Saph, with her black vest, an off the shoulder shirt, jean shorts with tears across them and black socks that went up to her knees.

"What's with the getup?"

Saph asked with a polite smile.

"Oh nothing, just wearing what girls wear."

Lilith smiled back, actually this is the first time Fuyu had seen what's under her robe either, and he was kind of shocked.

"Oh, of course, as a woman I understand."

She stressed the word woman more than necessary, and Fuyu could see the vein pop in Liliths head.

'I do not need this, back away, it's not too late to become a fugitive.'

"Ah Fuyu, welcome! This is Saph, she shall be escorting you and Lilith on your next mission."

There was an air around her that screamed confidence, he wasn't sure if it was the lazy posture with her arms crossed over her chest, or the arrogant smile that consumed her face.

Something about this girl screamed bad.

And then there was Lilith, mumbling to herself, Saph seemed to seep away most of her confidence, the rest being eaten away when Fuyu stepped in. She still managed to show attitude, but it was nothing compared to the other girl.

"Here is all the information on your mission, do not let ANYONE see it."

Thick folders were pushed into his and Liliths hands, and the three were pushed out of the room.

He was already scanning over the papers.

"It says we can't wear anything relating us to the black order. We have to go in disguise, blah blah blah, gain trust. Whatever."

There was an awkward feeling, nobody was sure who it was between. Lilith avoiding looking at Fuyu, Lilith glaring at Saph, Saph looking Fuyu up and down, or Fuyu trying to figure out how to get out of this.

* * *

**Everything belongs to their respective owners, you can still submit an OC blah blah.**

**Tell me what you think\if I screw something up!**

**Also I will not pair anyone off without both creators consent...so yeah...that.**

**Tell me if there's anything you want to add to your OC at anytime! Also anyone wanna make an OC on the Earls side?**


	4. Chapter 4

Fuyu awkwardly fiddled with his hands, trying to decide if jumping off a moving train was as bad as people said.

Saph and Lilith were on either side of him, bickering, some time ago they had just started flinging insults at the other.

"Atleast I'm not flat as a board!"

Saph spat out, making a point to lean over Fuyu and show off, not caring how awkward the boy felt.

"W-well...That's none of your fucking business!"

A small smirk casually made it's way over Saphs features, as Lilith stumbled over her words.

"Such a naughty word for such a little girl."

"I am not a little girl, you old hag!"

"How old are you then? Twelve?"

"I'm fourteen! How old are you, ma'm, thirty?"

The girls continued to invade Fuyu's personal space, glaring harshly at the other.

"I'm seventeen, got it. I'm a lovely young woman. Now you on the other hand, are a little brat!"

"I may be a brat, but I'm a pretty one!"

Lilith stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Hah! Pretty my ass! You look like an overgrown rag doll! Now I am gorgeous, especially next to you."

"Nu-uh! Fuyu thinks I'm pretty! Right Fuyu?"

The girl looked up, blinking her large green eyes. This is the first time she spoke to him since they left the order, two days ago.

He suddenly couldn't remember how to speak.

The one thing he wanted, was not to get involved.

xxxx

"U-um, I'm h-home."

The boy, Shikusa, called softly into the noisy cafeteria. He was clinging a book tightly to his chest, his oversized issued jacket hanging off his frame. He had short messy red hair, his bangs almost falling to his eyes, eyes that were the color of fire yet reminiscent of water.

"That's great, now do you mind moving, loser-gami."

He flinched turning to see Yuki Uchiha standing behind him.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

He bowed low, not being able to see her roll her eyes.

"Just move."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

He stumbled so the girl could pass him, and gulped as she stopped.

"By the way you're safe for a while, the big bad grim reaper is away at a mission."

"D-do you mean Lilith?"

"Who else dresses like death?"

He sighed in relief, and Yuki walked away.

Another, smaller figure pushed by him and he looked to see the leopard girl who had recently been taken in.

"H-hey Aya."

He followed her into the food line.

"Hey, crybaby."

Her voice was melancholic, and her catlike ears had drooped.

"W-what's wrong."

"Stuff."

The two stood awkwardly, one desperately wanting a conversation, the other desperately wanting him to leave.

xxxx

"Seriously Lilith, I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Than answer my question first!"

Liliths petite hand had latched on to Fuyu's, and she was leaning back with the majority of her weight.

"Yeah, just tell her she looks like the prepubescent child she is."

Saph's eyes glittered dangerously as she eyed the two.

"Shut up, you old hag! Let Fuyu answer."

"Ask a finder! . ."

Fuyu tried tugging his hand away again to no avail.

"Let the man go to the bathroom, we can settle this ourselves."

"I want Fuyu to answer!"

Crocodile tears began brimming at the corners of Lilith's eyes.

"You're pretty okay! Pretty! Now may I please go to the bathroom."

Without an answer to the question he fled the room, leaving a confused finder to check on the girls.

"Pretty girls can get whatever they want by crying."

Lilith stuck her tongue out at Saph, who in turn flipped her off.

xxxx

Shikusa sat awkwardly at the table, with Yuki and Aya. Nobody made a move to talk. They just ate and every now and then looked towards the door.

"Oh yeah, I never asked about your mission, Uchiha-chan."

Aya looked up curiously, before unconsciously turning her gaze back to the door.

"It was boring, Fuyu acted like he was some big hero."

Yuki spoke in a dull voice.

"M-my mission w-wa-"

"I heard you and that one chick got kicked out of the science department."

Yuki cut Shikusa off.

"It was all her fault."

"H-how long are you banned for?"

Shikusa spoke up a little, shocking the two girls.

"Who knows."

They went back to eating silently, ignoring the failure of a conversation.

xxxx

"Ah! Aire fresco! I love the country!"

Saph jumped off the train, tripping Lilith on her way. She latched herself on to Fuyu's arm and the boy froze instantly. His space being invaded far too much lately.

"Remember, do not mention the catholic church when we get there."

"You mean we're not there yet?"

Lilith popped up holding a suitcase containing clothes and her black robe in one hand, and grabbing Fuyu's spare arm with the other, suddenly feeling touchy feely(if not just to win against that girl).

"Are you that stupid? Why would a town that cut themselves off have a train stop?"

She pulled Fuyu closer to her.

"Yeah, you know, I really like the open air. So much personal space."

Fuyu hinted, only to have Lilith pull him to her.

"Shut up Saph, you're only with us temporarily, so don't get clingy."

"Don't you know, Spaniards show physical affection."

Pulled towards Saph.

"Well so do Greeks."

Towards Lilith.

"Japanese don't…"

Fuyu pulled away from the two girls and found himself disappearing in the crowd.

xxxx

"This is boring."

Aya stated, looking between Yuki and Shikusa. They were sitting on couches in a common area

" W-we c-could always play charades?"

Shikusa offered shyly.

"Pass."

Both girls replied in synch.

"This is lame, I'm taking a nap."

Yuki yawned and placed her feet on Shikusa.

"I'm gonna draw."

Aya walked off to her room, as Yuki began to snore.

"I-I'll read then…"

Shikusa reached for his book laying on the floor in front of him, only to find he couldn't reach it.

"Stupid short arms."

He complained to himself.

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter, but whatever. Also, up to you guys if you want me to bring the real characters in next chapter or not?**

**Also on a side note that nobody cares about me and two of my friends decided if we were exorcist's we'd ditch the order and become fugitives if Tyki or Road asked us to...**


End file.
